1. Field
Embodiments relate to alerting systems.
2. Background
Alerts, and in particular, time-critical alerts, often are needed to be delivered to a user in a manner that garners the user's attention and communicates the critical information in the most efficient manner possible. However, many alert systems are not effective in providing information to a large number of people, because they are either outdated or require additional effort on the part of those people. For example, the Emergency Broadcasting System requires that a person have a radio or television on to receive the alert. Other alert systems, such as text messaging alerts, require a person to specifically sign up (and often pay for) the alert service.